lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
ΚΡΙΤΙΚΗ ΤΗΣ ΣΧΕΤΙΚΟΤΗΤΑΣ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos - Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Αύγουστος 15 του 2017 Σήμερα αν ένας έμπειρος φυσικός που γνωρίζει πολύ καλά όλη την εξέλιξη της κβαντικής, ατομικής, μοριακής, και πυρηνικής φυσικής, θελήσει να ασκήσει κριτική στη θεωρία της σχετικότητας, το πρώτο που θα έπρεπε να κάνει είναι να επιλέξει στο διαδίκτυο το θέμα “ History of special relativity-WIKIPEDIA” διότι πραγματικά η WIKIPEDIA μας δίνει λεπτομερή στοιχεία γύρω από την προσπάθεια να ερμηνευθούν τα πρώτα πειράματα της πυρηνικής φυσικής, όπως είναι οι λεγόμενες ακτίνες β (ηλεκτρόνια με αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ) που εκπέμπονται από τα ραδιενεργά υλικά. Ως γνωστό το πρώτο πείραμα που έγινε από τον Kaufmann (1901) έδειξε ότι το ηλεκτρόνιο μιας τέτοιας εκπομπής εμφανίζεται με μια αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ ανάλογη της κινητικής του ενέργειας ΚΕ και για την ερμηνεία αυτού του φαινομένου ο ίδιος ο Kaufmann ακολούθησε τις υποθέσεις του J.J. Thomson (1881) και άλλων φυσικών που πρότειναν ότι στη φύση κυριαρχεί η ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια ΔΕ η οποία συνοδεύεται από μια μάζα που ονομάστηκε ηλεκτρομαγνητική μάζα Δm. Επομένως στα πλαίσια των βασικών νόμων της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της διατήρησης της μάζας η αυξημένη κινητική ενέργεια ΚΕ και η αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου που εκπέμπεται από τον πυρήνα (διάσπαση β) θα έπρεπε να οφείλονται στην απορρόφηση της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής ενέργειας ΔΕ και της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής μάζας Δm. Πραγματικά μετά από τη διέλευση πολλών ετών και συγκεκριμένα μετά από τη δημοσίευση της εργασίας μου “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” (2003) αποδείχθηκε ότι κατά τη μετατροπή του νετρονίου σε πρωτόνιο έχουμε μια απελευθέρωση ηλεκτρομαγνητικής ενέργειας ΔΕ = 1,293 MeV, η οποία συνοδεύεται από ένα έλλειμμα μάζας Δm = μάζα 2,53 ηλεκτρονίων και επομένως στα πλαίσια των νόμων της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας (LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS) η μεν ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια ΔΕ= 1,293 MeV μετατρέπεται στην κινητική ενέργεια του ηλεκτρονίου ΚΕ = 1,293 MeV , ενώ το έλλειμμα μάζας, Δm = 2,53 ηλεκτρόνια, δίνει την αυξημένη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου, ΔΜ = 2,53 ηλεκτρόνια , όπως ακριβώς την υπολόγισε ο Kaufmann το 1901 Κατά συνέπεια η αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου δεν οφείλεται στη σχετική κίνηση του ηλεκτρονίου όπως πίστευε ο Αϊνστάιν αλλά στο έλλειμμα μάζας που προκύπτει από τη μετατροπή του νετρονίου σε πρωτόνιο. (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY). .Πραγματικά μετά από την ανακάλυψη της νέας δομής των πρωτονίων και νετρονίων που δίδεται από τη σχέση proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838,68 electrons βλέπουμε ότι η διαφορά νετρονίου πρωτονίου μας δίνει τη μάζα ΔΜ που είναι ίση με την αυξημένη μάζα 2,53 ηλεκτρονίων. Δηλαδή για την απλή κατανόηση αυτού του φαινομένου αν ένας οποιοσδήποτε φυσικός χρησιμοποιήσει τα σημερινά πειραματικά δεδομένα που μας τα δίνει επίσημα η παγκόσμια ηλεκτρονική εγκυκλοπαίδεια, η WIKIPEDIA, τότε διαιρώντας τις μάζες του νετρονίου και του πρωτονίου με τη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου θα διαπιστώσει ότι το νετρόνιο είναι βαρύτερο από το πρωτόνιο κατά 2,53 ηλεκτρόνια. Μια παρόμοια αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου με αντίστοιχη κινητική ενέργεια ΔΕ παρατηρούμε και στα πειράματα του Compton (1923) όπου η ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια hν του φωτονίου μετατρέπεται σε κινητική ενέργεια ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου, ενώ η ηλεκτρομαγνητική μάζα m = hν/c2 του φωτονίου μετατρέπεται σε αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου . Με άλλα λόγια ύστερα από την ανακάλυψη του διπολικού φωτονίου που παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο της φυσικής “Frontiers of fundamental physics” (1993) αυτό το φαινόμενο του Compton ( correct Compton effect) με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου φωτονίου-Ύλης που δίδεται από τη σχέση hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Αυτή λοιπόν ήταν η θεωρία της απορρόφησης της ενέργειας και της λεγόμενης ηλεκτρομαγνητικής μάζας η οποία τελικά οδήγησε στην οριστική λύση του προβλήματος , αφού όλα τα πειράματα της κβαντικής, ατομικής, και πυρηνικής φυσικής την επιβεβαίωσαν. Ωστόσο το 1904 ο Ολλανδός φυσικός Lorentz επηρεασμένος από τα απατηλά πεδία και τον ανύπαρκτο αιθέρα του Maxwell (invalid Maxwell’s equations) πρότεινε ότι η αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου δεν οφείλεται στην απορρόφηση της λεγόμενης ηλεκτρομαγνητικής μάζας Δm αλλά στη σχετική κίνηση του ηλεκτρονίου σε σχέση με τον αιθέρα, παρότι τον αιθέρα του Maxwell τον απέρριψαν τα περίφημα πειράματα των Michelson-Morley (1887). Πέρα από αυτό, τον αιθέρα τον απέρριψαν και τα αξιόλογα πειράματα του φαινομένου Doppler . Λόγου χάρη όταν μια ηχητική πηγή με μέσο διάδοσης τον ατμοσφαιρικό αέρα πλησιάζει ένα παρατηρητή, τότε τα αποτελέσματα είναι διαφορετικά από την περίπτωση που ο παρατηρητής πλησιάζει την πηγή, ενώ στο φως έχουμε πάντοτε τα ίδια αποτελέσματα και στις δυο περιπτώσεις, ακριβώς επειδή δεν υπάρχει ο αιθέρας. Επομένως οι εξισώσεις του λεγομένου μετασχηματισμού του Lorentz αναγκαστικά είναι άκυρες διότι στηρίχθηκαν σε ένα ανύπαρκτο αιθέρα. Δυστυχώς την άλλη χρονιά (1905) ο πολύ επαναστατικός Αϊνστάιν, ενώ για την ερμηνεία του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου χρησιμοποίησε στο ακέραιο το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας, εντούτοις λίγο αργότερα για την ερμηνεία του πειράματος του Kaufmann το θέμα της σχετικής κίνησης του Lorentz το έμπλεξε ακόμη περισσότερο, διότι χάρη στον επαναστατικό του χαρακτήρα βιάζονταν να κάνει τολμηρές υποθέσεις, οι οποίες βέβαια τον οδήγησαν σε πολλές αναθεωρήσεις και αντιφάσεις που αναχαίτισαν την πρόοδο της φυσικής. Λόγου χάρη αφενός ένα σώμα με την κίνησή του ποτέ δεν μπορεί να αυξήσει τη μάζα του αν δεν απορροφήσει μάζα από άλλο σώμα και αφετέρου η υπόθεση της μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια παραβιάζει τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. Αυτή λοιπόν ήταν η φημισμένη θεωρία της σχετικής κίνησης, που οδήγησε σε αδιέξοδα, με αποτέλεσμα να αναχαιτισθεί η πρόοδος όχι μόνο της κβαντικής αλλά και της πυρηνικής φυσικής. Λόγου χάρη μετά από την εργασία μου του 2003 αποδείχθηκε ότι η ενέργεια σύνδεσης ΔΕ = 2,2246 MeV του ΔΕΥΤΕΡΟΝΙΟΥ δεν οφείλεται στη μετατροπή του ελλείμματος της μάζας, Δm = μάζα 4,3534 ηλεκτρονίων , σε ενέργεια (invalid mass-energy conservation), αλλά στην ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση των 9 έξτρα φορτισμένων quarks στο πρωτόνιο και των 12 έξτρα φορτισμένων quarks στο νετρόνιο. (Correct nuclear structure). ΘΕΩΡΙΑ ΤΗΣ ΑΠΟΡΡΟΦΗΣΗΣ ΤΗΣ ΕΝΕΡΓΕΙΑΣ ΚΑΙ ΤΗΣ ΑΝΤΙΣΤΟΙΧΗΣ ΗΛΕΚΤΡΟΜΑΓΝΗΤΙΚΗΣ ΜΑΖΑΣ ΓΙΑ ΤΗΝ ΕΡΜΗΝΕΙΑ ΤΗΣ ΑΥΞΗΜΕΝΗΣ ΜΑΖΑΣ ΤΟΥ ΗΛΕΚΤΡΟΝΙΟΥ ΠΟΥ ΜΕΤΡΗΣΕ Ο KAUFMANN ' Μετά από την ανάπτυξη της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής θεωρίας του Maxwell (1865), ο J.J. Thomson (1881) αναγνώρισε ότι τα ηλεκτρομαγνητικά κύματα συμπεριφέρονται σαν να προσθέτουν μια "ηλεκτρομαγνητική μάζα" στη μηχανική μάζα των σωμάτων. Σύμφωνα λοιπόν με τον Thomson, η ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια ΔΕ αντιστοιχεί σε μια ορισμένη ηλεκτρομαγνητική μάζα Δm . Με άλλα λόγια ο μεγάλος ερευνητής, ο Thomson ,που ανακάλυψε το ηλεκτρόνιο (1897), αναγνώρισε όχι μόνο τις ηλεκτρομαγνητικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που ανακάλυψε ο Faraday (1845), αλλά και τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων και τις επιβεβαίωσε ο Γερμανός μαθηματικός Soldner το 1801. Το έργο του Thomson συνεχίστηκε από τους FitzGerald, Heaviside (1888) και τον George Frederick Charles Searle (1896, 1897). Οι Heaviside και Searle αναγνώρισαν επίσης ότι η αύξηση της μάζας ενός σώματος δεν είναι σταθερή και ποικίλλει ανάλογα με την ταχύτητά του. Κατά συνέπεια, ο Searle σημείωσε την αδυναμία ενός σώματος να τρέξει ίσα με την ταχύτητα c του φωτός επειδή θα χρειαζόταν άπειρη ενέργεια για να ξεπεράσει την ταχύτητα του φωτός. Στη συνέχεια Ο Wilhelm Wien (1900) πρότεινε (ακολουθώντας τα έργα των Thomson, Heaviside και Searle) ότι ολόκληρη η μάζα είναι ηλεκτρομαγνητικής προέλευσης, η οποία διατυπώθηκε στο πλαίσιο ότι όλες οι δυνάμεις της φύσης είναι ηλεκτρομαγνητικές ("Electromagnetic Woorld View”). Επίσης και ο Poincare (1900b) βρήκε ένα άλλο τρόπο συνδυασμού των εννοιών της μάζας και της ενέργειας. Αναγνώρισε ότι η ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια Ε συμπεριφέρεται σαν ένα πλασματικό υγρό με μάζα πυκνότητας m = E/c2. Πάντως Ο Walter Kaufmann (1901-1903) ήταν ο πρώτος που επιβεβαίωσε την ταχύτητα εξάρτησης της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής μάζας και πίστεψε ότι τα πειράματά του επιβεβαίωσαν την υπόθεση του Wien, ότι δηλαδή η μάζα όλων των σωμάτων είναι ηλεκτρομαγνητικής προέλευσης. Τελικά Ο Max Abraham (1902-1904), ως υποστηρικτής της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής μάζας έδωσε γρήγορα μια εξήγηση για τα πειράματα του Kaufmann εξάγοντας εκφράσεις για την ηλεκτρομαγνητική μάζα. 'Η ΛΕΠΤΟΜΕΡΗΣ ΑΝΑΛΥΣΗ ΤΗΣ ΑΠΟΡΡΟΦΗΣΗΣ ΤΟΥ ΦΩΤΟΣ ΑΠΟ ΤΟ ΗΛΕΚΤΡΟΝΙΟ ΜΕ ΟΔΗΓΗΣΕ ΣΤΗΝ ΑΝΑΚΑΛΥΨΗ ΝΕΩΝ ΝΟΜΩΝ ΤΗΣ ΦΥΣΗΣ Είναι γεγονός ότι μετά από την ανακάλυψη των διπολικών φωτονίων που παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο του 1993 η αλληλεπίδραση του διπολικού φωτονίου με το φορτίο (-e) ενός ηλεκτρονίου μέσω των διανυσμάτων όχι των απατηλών πεδίων (intensities and false field) αλλά της ηλεκτρικής έντασης (Εy) και της μαγνητικής έντασης (Bz) δίνει τα παρακάτω αποτελέσματα Εy(-e) dy = dw Bz(-e) (dy/dt ) = Fm ή Bz(-e)dy = Fmdt = dp = dmc Και επειδή μετά από τα πειράματα του Weber (1856) αποδείχθηκε ότι Ey/Bz = c τότε θα έχουμε dw/dm = c2 Εδώ βλέπουμε ότι η ενέργεια dw που οφείλεται στην ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση του διπολικού φωτονίου με το φορτίο του ηλεκτρονίου συνοδεύεται από μια ηλεκτρομαγνητική μάζα dm που με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου Φωτονίου -Ύλης. Σύμφωνα με αυτό το νόμο τη στιγμή που η μάζα του φωτονίου συνεισφέρει στην αύξηση της μάζας ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου έχουμε και το κβαντικό φαινόμενο της συστολής του μήκους dy και της διαστολής του χρόνου dt διότι όπως προβλέπει ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης που επιβεβαιώθηκε από τα περίφημα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής (quantum entanglement reject Einstein) η μαγνητική δύναμη Fm για να είναι ταυτόχρονη με την ηλεκτρική δύναμη Fe =Ey(-e) θα έπρεπε η ταχύτητα dy/dt να τείνει προς το μηδέν ύστερα από τη διαστολή του χρόνου dt και τη συστολή του μήκους dy. (Discovery of length contraction). Πέρα από αυτό οι βαρυτικές και οι ηλεκτρομαγνητικές ιδιότητες του φωτός με οδήγησαν και στην ανακάλυψη της ενοποίησης των δυνάμεων των νόμων της παγκόσμιας έλξης και του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού. (Discovery of unified forces). Ας σημειωθεί ότι και η πυρηνική δύναμη δεν είναι η υποθετική ισχυρή δύναμη των θεωριών αλλά η ηλεκτρομαγνητική δύναμη των νόμων της φύσης. (Discovery of nuclear force and structure). Σήμερα πολλοί φυσικοί άρχισαν να αντιλαμβάνονται ότι στη φύση υπάρχουν μόνο οι δυνάμεις των νόμων και όχι οι υποθετικές δυνάμεις των θεωριών. Λόγου χάρη επιλέγοντας στο διαδίκτυο το θέμα « Η εκδίκηση του Νεύτωνα….» διαβάζουμε ότι ο κόσμος μας δομείται μόνο από τις δυνάμεις της βαρύτητας και του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού. Η ΕΦΑΡΜΟΓΗ ΤΗΣ ΘΕΩΡΙΑΣ ΤΗΣ ΑΠΟΡΡΟΦΗΣΗΣ ΤΗΣ ΗΛΕΚΤΡΟΜΑΓΝΗΤΙΚΗΣ ΕΝΕΡΓΕΙΑΣ ΚΑΙ ΗΛΕΚΤΡΟΜΑΓΝΗΤΙΚΗΣ ΜΑΖΑΣ ΟΔΗΓΕΙ ΣΤΗΝ ΠΡΟΟΔΟ ΤΗΣ ΚΒΑΝΤΙΚΗΣ ΚΑΙ ΑΤΟΜΙΚΗΣ ΦΥΣΙΚΗΣ Ο Αϊνστάιν το 1905 λίγο πριν από την ανάπτυξη της θεωρίας της ειδικής σχετικότητας εφαρμόζοντας τη θεωρία, όχι της σχετικής κίνησης, αλλά της απορρόφησης , κατάφερε να ερμηνεύσει το φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο (βραβείο Νόμπελ 1921), αφού στα πλαίσια του νόμου της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και λαμβάνοντας υπόψη την ανακάλυψη των κβάντα ενέργειας Ε = hν ( Planck, 1900) απέδειξε ότι η ενέργεια hν του φωτός μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου . Δηλαδή hν = ΔΕ. Όμως επειδή στο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο εξαιτίας της πολύ μικρής ενέργειας hν του φωτονίου η αντίστοιχη αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου είναι σχεδόν μηδενική ο Αϊνστάιν δεν χρησιμοποίησε τη λεγόμενη ηλεκτρομαγνητική μάζα. Τελικά το 1923 τα πειράματα του Αμερικανού φυσικού Compton έδειξαν καθαρά ότι κατά την απορρόφηση του φωτός εκτός από την αυξημένη κινητική ενέργεια KE έχουμε και αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου, αλλά επειδή ο Αϊνστάιν το 1905 για την αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου δεν χρησιμοποίησε τη θεωρία της απορρόφησης αλλά τη θεωρία της σχετικής κίνησης του Lorentz (1904), και παρότι η θεωρία της σχετικής κίνησης παραβιάζει το νόμο της διατήρησης της μάζας, εντούτοις δεν αναθεώρησε την ερμηνεία του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου, με αποτέλεσμα να έχουμε το αντιφατικό φαινόμενο η απορρόφηση του φωτός από το ηλεκτρόνιο να ερμηνεύεται κάτω από δυο αντίθετες θεωρίες. Φυσικά για εκείνη την αντίφαση κανείς φυσικός δεν τολμούσε να ασκήσει κριτική, παρότι προηγήθηκε και το μοντέλο του Bohr (1913) όπου επιβεβαιώθηκε οριστικά ο νόμος της διατήρησης της ενέργειας στα συστήματα των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων, (όπως διαπιστώθηκε και στην ερμηνεία του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου), αφού ο Αϊνστάιν ύστερα πια και από την απονομή του βραβείου Νόμπελ έγινε ο νέος Αριστοτέλης στους επίσημους επιστημονικούς κύκλους. Πραγματικά στο μοντέλο του Bohr η εφαρμογή της θεωρίας της απορρόφησης, και όχι της σχετικής κίνησης, είχε τρομερή επιτυχία, αφού η ηλεκτρική ενέργεια ΔΕ= 13,6 eV που προκύπτει από την αλληλεπίδραση του ηλεκτρονίου με το πρωτόνιο μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια φωτονίου hν = 13,6 eV . Και επειδή αργότερα τα πειράματα της πυρηνικής φυσικής έδειξαν ότι υπάρχει και ένα έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 τότε και στο μοντέλο του Bohr θα έχουμε ένα πολύ μικρό έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = 13,6 eV/c2 που μας δίνει τη μάζα m = hν/c2 του φωτονίου. Ας σημειωθεί ότι για τη μάζα του φωτονίου που οφείλεται στην ενέργεια hν έγραψαν όχι μόνο ο Planck (1907) αλλά και ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν το 1938 στο βιβλίο του « Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική» . Δυστυχώς ο Αϊνστάιν, παρότι γνώριζε και τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που μας τις δίνει η καμπύλωση του φωτός, εντούτοις δεν αναθεώρησε τις αρχικές απόψεις του 1905, δηλαδή τότε που βιαστικά θεώρησε ότι τα φωτόνια είναι κβάντα των πεδίων του Maxwell χωρίς μάζα. Γι αυτό το λόγο όταν στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο του 1993 παρουσίασα την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων που ακυρώνουν τα πεδία και τη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν και που με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου Φωτονίου-Ύλης, ο οργανωτής του συνεδρίου, ο F. Selleri μου προσέφερε ως έπαθλο ένα δίσκο με τη μορφή του ατομικού φιλοσόφου ΔΗΜΟΚΡΙΤΟΥ. ( Image-disc jpg). 'ΤΑ ΠΕΙΡΑΜΑΤΑ ΤΗΣ ΜΟΝΤΕΡΝΑΣ ΦΥΣΙΚΗΣ ΕΠΙΒΕΒΑΙΩΝΟΥΝ ΤΟ ΝΕΥΤΩΝΑ ΚΑΙ ΑΚΥΡΩΝΟΥΝ ΤΑ ΠΕΔΙΑ ΚΑΙ ΤΗ ΣΧΕΤΙΚΟΤΗΤΑ ΤΟΥ ΑΪΝΣΤΑΪΝ ' Ιστορικά όταν ο Thomas Young, (1801) ανακάλυψε την κυματική φύση του φωτός πίστεψε ότι ανέτρεψε τη Νευτώνεια σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός, διότι ως μη επαγγελματίας φυσικός δεν είχε διαβάσει ότι ο Νεύτων έγραψε για τον κυματικό χαρακτήρα των σωματιδίων του φωτός που επιβεβαιώθηκε πολύ αργότερα από τα περίφημα πειράματα της κυματικής φύσης των ηλεκτρονίων. Σήμερα αυτό το φαινόμενο το γνωρίζουν όλοι οι φυσικοί αφού οδήγησε στις περίφημες κυματικές εξισώσεις του Schrodinger. Επίσης την ίδια χρονιά (1801) την καμπύλωση των σωματιδίων του φωτός ενός μακρινού αστεριού (καθώς διέρχονται δίπλα από τον Ήλιο) την επιβεβαίωσε ο Γερμανός μαθηματικός Soldner. Δηλαδή ο Soldner επιβεβαίωσε τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων, λαμβάνοντας υπόψη τα περίφημα πειράματα του Γαλιλαίου για την καμπύλη τροχιά της οριζόντιας βολής. Δυστυχώς το 1915 ο Αϊνστάιν εξαιτίας του επαναστατικού του χαρακτήρα στη δεύτερη θεωρία του της γενικής σχετικότητας βιάστηκε να απαξιώσει όχι μόνο τα πειράματα του Γαλιλαίου αλλά και τις προβλέψεις του Νεύτωνα με αποτέλεσμα να φέρει ξανά στο προσκήνιο τον αιθέρα μαζί με τα βαρυτικά κύματα του Καρτέσιου που απέρριψε ο Νεύτων με τον τρίτο νόμο του περί ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης. Επιπλέον απαξιώνοντας και τη Νευτώνεια σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός απέδωσε την καμπύλωση του φωτός όχι στη μάζα των φωτονίων αλλά στην περίεργη υπόθεση περί της καμπύλωσης του χώρου. Σήμερα είναι πολύ γνωστό και συγκεκριμένα μετά από την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων και μετά από τα πολυάριθμα επιστημονικά άρθρα που δημοσίευσα στη WIKIA ότι ο Αϊνστάιν πολύ αργότερα, όταν τα περίφημα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής (1935) επιβεβαίωσαν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα, με εργασία του το 1936 απέρριψε τα βαρυτικά κύματα του Καρτέσιου, ενώ το 1938 στο βιβλίο του «Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική» απέρριψε και τις παλαιές του υποθέσεις περί καμπυλότητας του χώρου αφού έγραψε ότι το φως εξαιτίας της ενέργειάς του έχει μάζα που επηρεάζεται από τη δύναμη του νόμου της βαρύτητας που ανακάλυψε ο Νεύτων. Και φυσικά το γεγονός ότι το φως εκτός από τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες έχει και ηλεκτρομαγνητικές ιδιότητες το χρωστάμε στο μεγάλο Άγγλο πειραματιστή, τον Faraday, ο οποίος το 1845 ανακάλυψε ότι ένας ισχυρός μαγνήτης ασκεί ροπή πάνω σε πολωμένο φως. Βέβαια για την ερμηνεία αυτού του φαινομένου ο Faraday δεν κατάφερε να ανακαλύψει το διπολικό χαρακτήρα των σωματιδίων του φωτός του Νεύτωνα, αφού νωρίτερα για την ερμηνεία των επαγωγικών ρευμάτων (1831), ως μη επαγγελματίας φυσικός, αντί να εφαρμόσει τα πραγματικά διανύσματα της ηλεκτρικής και μαγνητικής έντασης που προκύπτουν από τους νόμους του Coulomb (1785) και Ampere (1820), εισήγαγε τα γνωστά ηλεκτρικά και μαγνητικά πεδία που παραβιάζουν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης. Παρόλα αυτά ο Faraday κατάφερε να αποδείξει ότι η λεγομένη ΗΕΔ του επαγωγικού ρεύματος οφείλεται πάντοτε στη μαγνητική δύναμη Fm που προκύπτει εξαιτίας της σχετικής κίνησης ενός μαγνήτη και ενός φορτίου q όπως προβλέπει η αρχή της σχετικής κίνησης του Γαλιλαίου. Δηλαδή είτε κινείται το φορτίο σε σχέση με το μαγνήτη είτε ο μαγνήτης σε σχέση με το φορτίο το αποτέλεσμα θα είναι πάντοτε μαγνητικό, γεγονός που το επιβεβαίωσε πειραματικά και ο Neumann το 1845. Δυστυχώς λίγο αργότερα ο Maxwell (1865) προκειμένου να αναπτύξει την ηλεκτρομαγνητική θεωρία για τη φύση του φωτός αγνόησε όχι μόνο τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner το 1801 αλλά και τα ίδια τα πειράματα του Faraday και του Neumann σύμφωνα με τα οποία το επαγωγικό ρεύμα οφείλεται πάντοτε στη μαγνητική δύναμη Fm του νόμου του Ampere. Έτσι απαξιώνοντας και την αρχή της σχετικής κίνησης του Γαλιλαίου υπέθεσε ότι το επαγωγικό ρεύμα δεν οφείλεται στη μαγνητική δύναμη Fm του νόμου του Ampere, αλλά σε ένα απατηλό ηλεκτρικό πεδίο Ε που παραβιάζει και τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα. Πέρα από αυτό ο Maxwell έφερε στο προσκήνιο και τον αιθέρα του Καρτέσιου που ανέτρεψε ο Νεύτων με τον τρίτο νόμο του της ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης. Αυτά λοιπόν τα σημαντικά λάθη του Maxwell, όπως απέδειξα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο του 1993, τα υιοθέτησε ο Αϊνστάιν στις δυο θεωρίες του της ειδικής σχετικότητας (1905) και τις γενικής σχετικότητας (1915) που οδήγησαν σε αδιέξοδα. Λόγου χάρη στη θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας ο Αϊνστάιν απέρριψε τον αιθέρα με το σκεπτικό ότι η αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου δεν οφείλεται στη σχετική κίνηση του ηλεκτρονίου σε σχέση με τον αιθέρα του Lorentz αλλά στη σχετική κίνηση σε σχέση με ένα παρατηρητή ο οποίος όταν βλέπει το μαγνήτη να κινείται σε σχέση με ένα φορτίο δεν μετράει τη μαγνητική δύναμη Fm του νόμου του Ampere αλλά το απατηλό ηλεκτρικό πεδίο Ε που εισηγήθηκε ο Maxwell. Και παρότι ο αιθέρας του Maxwell απορρίφθηκε όχι μόνο από τα πειράματα των Michelson-Morley (1887) αλλά και από τα αξιόλογα πειράματα του φαινομένου Doppler, ο Αϊνστάιν μετά από την εργασία του της θεωρίας της γενικής σχετικότητας όχι μόνο με πάθος υπερασπίζονταν τα πεδία αλλά και τον αιθέρα του Maxwell, γεγονός που ανάγκασε τους καθηγητές Μ. Barone και F. Selleri να οργανώσουν το παγκόσμιο συνέδριο του 1993, όπου με τη δική μου ανακάλυψη των διπολικών φωτονίων που απορρίπτουν τα πεδία και τη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν ανακαλύφθηκε ο νόμος Φωτονίου –Ύλης που έλυσε όλα τα προβλήματα της κβαντικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής. Ας σημειωθεί ότι ακόμη και ο ίδιος ο Hertz που νόμιζε ότι επιβεβαίωσε τα πεδία του Maxwell , τελικά τη χρονιά που απορρίφθηκε ο αιθέρας (1887) ανακάλυψε ο ίδιος το φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο που δεν μπορεί να ερμηνευθεί με τα απατηλά πεδία του Maxwell αλλά με τα πραγματικά κβάντα ενέργειας που ανακάλυψε ο Planck (1900). Στην πραγματικότητα τα λεγόμενα ερτζιανά κύματα είναι φωτόνια μικρής ενέργειας hν που παράγονται κατά τη μετατροπή της ηλεκτρικής ενέργειας ΔΕ σε ενέργεια φωτονίων όπως ακριβώς συμβαίνει στο μοντέλο του Bohr. Συμπερασματικά θα λέγαμε πως όλα τα πειράματα της κβαντικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής αποδεικνύουν ότι η Νευτώνεια μηχανική δεν κλονίζεται από καμία θεωρία αφού ανήκει στα συστήματα των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων όπου δεν έχουμε απορρόφηση ή εκπομπή φωτονίων. Και μάλιστα ο δεύτερος νόμος του Νεύτωνα λύνει όχι μόνο τα προβλήματα της Νευτώνειας μηχανικής αλλά και τα προβλήματα της κβαντικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής όπου έχουμε τα συστήματα των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων που με οδήγησαν στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου Φωτονίου-Ύλης. Κατά συνέπεια η αλληλεπίδραση του ηλεκτρονίου με το ποζιτρόνιο δεν μπορεί να ερμηνευθεί με τη θεωρία της σχετικής κίνησης (σχετικότητας) διότι έτσι παραβιάζονται όχι μόνο οι δυο νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και τις μάζας αλλά και οι ίδιοι οι νόμοι του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού.( Energy does not turn to mass). Στην πραγματικότητα όπως συμβαίνει και στο μοντέλο του Bohr η ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια που προκύπτει από την αλληλεπίδραση του ηλεκτρονίου με το ποζιτρόνιο μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια hν δυο φωτονίων, ενώ το έλλειμμα μάζας Δm που είναι ίσο με τη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου και του ποζιτρονίου μετατρέπεται σε μάζα των δυο φωτονίων όπως προβλέπει ο νόμος Φωτονίου-Ύλης. Δυστυχώς επιλέγοντας σήμερα στο internet το θέμα “ Criticism of the theory of relativity-WIKIPEDIA” διαβάζουμε ότι όλες οι κριτικές της θεωρίας της σχτικότητας δεν έχουν επιστημονική βάση επειδή δεν γίνονται αποδεκτές από την πλειοψηφία των φυσικών, παρότι όλα τα πειράματα της κβαντικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής επιβεβαίωσαν τους νόμους του Νεύτωνα και απέρριψαν τη θεωρία της σχετικής κίνησης (σχετικότητα). Βέβαια αυτός ο ισχυρισμός περί της μη αποδοχής της κριτικής της σχετικότητας μας παραπέμπει στα χρόνια του Γαλιλαίου, όπου παρότι τα πειράματα του Γαλιλαίου απέδειξαν τις λαθεμένες φιλοσοφικές υποθέσεις του Αριστοτέλη, εντούτοις ο Γαλιλαίος θεωρούνταν ως αιρετικός, αφού η πλειοψηφία των επιστημόνων εξακολουθούσε να δέχεται για πολλά χρόνια τις λαθεμένες θεωρίες του γεωκεντρικού συστήματος. Category:Fundamental physics concepts